Passion mortelle
by AyasherI
Summary: the GazettE... Ruki l'aime mais ce n'est pas réciproque... Dernier aveux d'un coeur tourmenté... Death OS


Je pense que c'est la seule death fic que j'écrirais... C'est trop horrible à écrire !! T____T

**One Shoot**

**Passion mortelle**

(à lire avec Chizuru ou People Error (perso je préfère Chizuru))

Je n'y arrivais pas… Je n'y arrivais plus… J'avais cru pouvoir tenir, pouvoir continuer… Je croyais que ta seule présence me suffirait, que ton bonheur ferait le mien. Mais une fois de plus je m'étais menti. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Je me consumais de l'intérieur, chaque battement de mon cœur n'était qu'un souffle venant attiser ce feu qui me détruisait lentement, avidement.

Ce jour me hantait, ce jour où je t'avais avoué mon amour, ce jour où tu m'avais repoussé, m'expliquant que toi aussi tu m'aimais mais pas comme ça, pas de cette manière là. Tu disais que tu étais sincèrement désolé… et je te croyais… Tes yeux ne me mentent jamais. Et j'ai accepté. J'ai accepté la seule chose que tu pouvais m'offrir : ton amitié. Une amitié sincère et profonde. C'était il y a un an…

Un an que mon cœur s'émiettait petit à petit, à chacun de tes sourires, à chacun de tes mots, à chaque battement de ton cœur. J'ai tenu un an mais cette douleur vicieuse ne s'est pas atténuée, elle n'a fait qu'augmenter. Je ne le supporte plus, je veux arrêter… je vais arrêter. Je veux que cesse cette souffrance, que disparaisse cet étau clouté qui enserre mon cœur jours et nuits, que cessent ces larmes qui dévalent mes joues à chaque fois que je te quitte. J'aimerais que cesse ce désir, cet amour, cette passion qui ne fait de moi qu'un mort vivant. Depuis ce jour, j'ai un pied dans la tombe et je bascule de plus en plus.

Toi… Et toi tu ne sais rien… Je te l'ai caché. A toi que j'aime plus que tout, à toi qui m'as pris mon cœur, à toi qui m'as tout pris… Non… A toi que j'ai tout donné. Je t'appartiens mais tu ne le sais pas. Je n'en peux plus, la douleur est trop intense… Je n'en peux plus de cette souffrance… Et je pleure, encore et toujours. Je vais arrêter, c'est la seule solution. Mais avant je veux te voir. Je veux te revoir une dernière fois. Graver ton visage, ta voix, ton corps dans mon cœur, dans mon âme… Je vais t'emmener avec moi, toi, ou plutôt cette image de toi, seule chose qui m'appartient vraiment.

Je veux te revoir alors je me prépare, je vais au studio. Comme d'habitude je donne le change. Oui, oui, tout va bien… On répète. Je chante, je chante… Et je pleure. Je vous aime tous et toi tellement mais je ne peux plus vivre… Je suis désolé. Tu l'as remarqué. Quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose ne va plus. A la fin de la répète tu viens me parler. Tu es inquiet. Je te mens. Non, non, tout va bien… J'ai les yeux brillants, je le sais. Tu me fixes. Alors je ne résiste pas. Je veux partir avec plus et je t'embrasse. Je dépose un doux baiser sur tes lèvres. Tu es surpris. Je me recule et baisse la tête.

-Je t'aime…

Puis je m'en vais, je m'enfuis… Arrivé à la porte je m'arrête. Je sens ton regard dans mon dos.

-Je t'en pris, pardonne-moi…

Et je m'en vais. Je cours, je cours jusqu'à chez moi. Je vais dans la salle de bain. Aspirine, sirop… Somnifères… c'est ce que je cherche. L'évasion dans une boîte de somnifères. Je retourne dans mon salon et m'assoie sur le canapé, la boîte et un verre d'eau devant moi, sur la table basse. D'abord un, puis deux, puis trois… toute la boîte… Je prends la photo de nous deux que l'on avait prise à l'occasion d'une soirée. Je caresse ton visage… Je m'allonge et pose la photo sur mon cœur. Je me sens si bien tout d'un coup, la douleur s'en va. Je m'évade, enfin. Je revoie ton visage, la sensation de tes lèvres contre les miennes… Je t'emmène avec moi, dans mon cœur… Toi mon Âme, pardonne moi de fuir, pardon d'avoir trahi ton amitié, pardon de te laisser… Je m'en vais… Je suis bien maintenant. Les derniers mots que j'aurais seront pour toi. Je t'aime… dans un souffle… Mon dernier souffle. Je m'endors… Je pars dans ce rêve où tu es avec moi, où tu m'aimes aussi…

Adieu… Je t'aime pour toujours… mon Âme, mon Ryo…

_OWARI_

_Note de l'auteur :_ euh… je suis vraiment désolé ! En plus je fais mourir l'un de mes membres préférés (en réalité je les adore tous^^) ! C'est horrible ! Je suis vraiment mazo !! Je ne vous cacherais pas que j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant !!


End file.
